


Galmang Haneun

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Insaeng-eun Areumdawo | Life is Beautiful (TV 2010), Korean Drama
Genre: Fluff, Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to a man's heart is through his stomach...unless it's Kyung Soo, because he only craves one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galmang Haneun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sexy time I wrote between the two. Heavens know I need to read it (in my case, write it :D)   
> Enjoy~

******  
  
**

Tae Sub really, really wanted to surprise Kyung Soo in his apartment on this particular evening with a heart-warming home cooked meal. His lover had always made fun of him for being the son of a chef but only knowing how to boil water. So today, he’s going to surprise him with his own favorite comfort food: Spicy rice cakes (bland-if Kyung Soo had his way, spicy rice cakes).

****

Needless to say, he’d had to ‘borrow’ one of his mom’s cookbooks. After everything they’ve been through with his coming out and her defending him tooth and nail against most obstacles, her cookbooks were very dear to her. He knew she would have lent it to him though, but he didn’t want her to worry because she knew he couldn’t cook to save his life. Explaining to his mother that he wanted to make something extra special for his boyfriend? She would have found her way here and made it herself, fussing extremely over him not asking for her help. But the champagne was chilling and scented candles burned to help set the mood in Kyung Soo’s fancy apartment. While he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, Tae Sub read over the page he was perusing and did a mental checklist to make sure he had all the necessary ingredients. Kyung Soo didn’t normally like spicy or well seasoned food, but he’s positive he could convert him with this tasty meal.

****

He was determined to do this, it was all for Kyung Soo.

****

Laid out on the table he had measurements of all the necessary ingredients; fish cakes, rice cakes, pepper, chile paste, dried sea kelp, dried anchovies, garlic, leeks, cabbage, sugar and ketchup. He felt a little nervous measuring out the water in the pot for the anchovy stock, but he managed it, reading a magazine in between to pass the time.

****

The packaged rice cakes were then put to soak and Tae Sub spent a while working up the nerves to use the big handle kitchen knife for cutting up the leeks and cabbage. It was bad enough he found it so nerve wracking cooking on his own, but handling sharp objects was just as frightening and had the potential to cause more serious injury if not handled properly.

****

“Ok...you can do this, you can do this...” Tae Sub whispered to himself in an encouraging voice. He started out small, cutting through the greens until they were as close to the exact size the recipe book had suggested as possible. When he was through he removed the anchovy from the hot water and started on the course of putting the meal together. He was halfway through the process while the kitchen filled with the aroma of a stupendous home cooked meal when he heard the front door opening. He stood akimbo, dressed in an apron with a pot holder in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. When Kyung Soo rounded the corner, his face was pleasantly surprised and all too happy, which never failed to get Tae Sub’s inside in a pleasant twist.

****

“You’re early,” Tae Sub smiled.

****

“What’s this? Are you actually cooking?” Kyung Soo asked while he walked closer, looking over his boyfriend (for injuries, of course) and at the obviously used kitchen counter and stove. Tae Sub only ever made soup out of a box so this was a pleasant surprise.

****

They hugged briefly and Kyung Soo couldn’t hold back wanting to taste the man before him, so before Tae Sub could pull back fully, he drew him into a welcoming kiss.

****

“The place is a mess, what do you think?” Tae Sub teased after pulling back, breathing deeply because Kyung Soo always managed to take his breath away with so little effort.

****

Kyung Soo laughed. “So are you.” He used a thumb to wipe a smear of ketchup from Tae Sub’s jaw, and he didn’t want to let go of the man.

****

Tae Sub shoved Kyung Soo back and started walking towards the living room. “Let go of me while I get you a glass of red wine.”

****

Kyung Soo watched his ‘housewife’ until he disappeared around the corner, then he took a peek in the pot and smiled when he realized Tae Sub actually tried to cook one of his own favorite foods. Although he himself preferred bland, tasteless meals, it made him feel so warm inside to know Tae Sub was doing this.

****

“Hey, quit peeking, I’m doing the cooking today,” Tae Sub said with a smile on his lips, balancing a full and a half empty glass of wine in each hand.

****

“You went out of your way, thank you.” Kyung Soo took the offered glass and toasted to Tae Sub’s effort before downing half the glass in one go.

****

“Ahah...be careful,” Tae Sub chastised, reaching to take the glass away. “If you’re that thirsty drink water.” His boyfriend was a heavy drinker and Tae Sub wanted to break him of that habit.

****

“No, wait...” Kyung Soo interjected, keeping Tae Sub at bay with a palm flat against his chest. “I am thirsty...” He put both glasses down before pulling his lover close enough for him to wrap both hands around him. “...for you.”

****

Tae Sub doesn’t want to give in because he’s cooking spicy rice cakes, but the simmering pot with the sinfully flavorful aroma has nothing on his broad shouldered, sexy boyfriend, so he doesn’t protest when Kyung Soo kisses him passionately and touches him gently but urgently, backing him into the island and cupping his face softly.

****

“I want you.” Kyung Soo pressed close to Tae Sub, cornering him with his body and allowing him to feel the heat radiating from his pores. Tae Sub always does this to him, drawing him lin ike a bee following the sweetest nectar. He wants to own and devour his lover in every way possible and right now, he just wants to be inside Tae Sub, to love him body and soul, because he already gave him his heart.

****

They shared tastes and Kyung Soo’s fingers traveled slowly up Tae Sub’s dress shirt, undoing each button slowly. Tae Sub shivered under him, bunching up his own dress shirt in his tightly closed fists and holding on as if his life depended on it. No matter where they were or what they were doing, Kyung Soo always feels the need to touch Tae Sub just to know that he’s actually there and he’s his, because Kyung Soo’s forever started the moment he laid eyes on the perfection of a man before him.

****

Tae Sub wanted so badly to be held and reminded that he’s as important to Kyung Soo as the man is to him. It gets him hard everytime Kyung Soo touches him, lighting a trail of fire wherever his hands roam. Butterfly kisses are lavished on his exposed neck and the heat pooling in his groin is a force all its own. He moans when his shirt his parted and Kyung Soo’s fingers ghosted over the breadth of his chest, his nipples, and then he’s slowly being divested of the garment. He watches, breath leaving his lungs rapidly in anticipation when Kyung Soo trail kisses down his abdomen, getting on his knees while he undoes the zipper holding him in.

****

“Wait.” Tae Sub interjected while holding on firmly to Kyung Soo’s shoulder. His boyfriend looked up at him questioningly and he continued, “Let’s go to the bedroom...”

****

“Alright.” Kyung Soo nodded, getting to his feet before taking one of Tae Sub’s hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

****

“Wait.”

****

Kyung Soo paused and looked at Tae Sub curiously when his boyfriend pulled away and walked to the stove.

****

“I’m turning it off, I’m sure we’ll be a while.”

****

Kyung Soo chuckled, watching as the fire died under the simmering pot. “I’m sure we will.”

****

After sliding the bedroom door open so Tae Sub could enter, they smiled warmly at each other before ambling over to the bed. Tae Sub was about to get on when he stopped him this time. “Wait.”

****

“What is it?” Tae Sub asked confused and Kyung Soo took both hands in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed each knuckle once, causing Tae Sub to smile, before he pulled down and removed his pants, leaving him in boxers with a very obvious erection.

****

Tae Sub blushed hard while watching Kyung Soo undressed him and he drew in a deep breath of anticipation when his boxers was pulled over his erection, exposing it to Kyung Soo’s hungry eyes and if possible, he blushed harder.

****

“You always get weak in the knees, sit on the bed and open your legs.”

****

Tae Sub sometimes felt a little bit embarrassed by his boyfriend’s bluntness, but he did as instructed and he bit into his closed right knuckle to stifle a moan when the man took him into his mouth. He squirmed at the explosive feeling of Kyung Soo sucking at the head, running his tongue on the underside down to the base before pulling up and going down again. Only the man’s hands firmly on his hips held him in place because he was thrusting rapidly...or trying to. He was hot all over and overly excited at the lavish attention.

****

Kyung Soo loved the taste of Tae Sub, was addicted to him and when he felt precome gliding over his tongue, he swallowed it before sucking harder, taking Tae Sub to the precipice while his own erection got hard enough to hurt. Tae sub’s chest heaved while the sounds he tried to stifle still managed to escape and it only heightened his lust. Tae Sub was everything he could ever want in a man and right now, he wanted him so bad it made his chest ache.

****

Tae Sub gasped, breathing in a huge gulp of air when Kyung Soo stopped, kissed a path from his pelvis up to his nipples, causing him to shudder in wanton desire.

****

“How was it?”

****

Tae Sub looked up into Kyung Soo’s smiling face, eyes roaming over his glistening lips before he nodded, rasping out, “Good, as usual.”

****

“Just good?” Kyung Soo teased before pulling him into a kiss and Tae Sub didn’t pull away when he tasted his own flavour on that dexterous tongue. Kyung Soo started grinding his own clothed erection against his and he reached down and squeezed it, feeling the bulge and fondling his boyfriend through the overlap of fabric separating them. Kyung Soo pulled back and panted for him to take it out and he did, not able to tear his gaze away from those lust filled, smoldering eyes while he pulled on the hot flesh, loving the feel of it.

****

Kyung Soo groaned at the ministrations, but he was impatient and he pulled back, stood and quickly undressed. He got lubrication from the night-stand beside his bed, where he poured a generous amount in one palm before straddling Tae Sub’s legs. Those smaller hands held tightly to his thigh, flexing and squeezing when he took both erections in hand at once and started pumping, squeezing the head and shafts together while a well slicked hand, while all sorts of illicit sounds left both their lips. The passion between them was insurmountable and Kyung Soo didn’t know how he lived life before this man. Watching Tae Sub’s comely face, hearing him moan his name, seeing his lithe body move to the rhythm of his sexual pleasure always made him a glutton for more. The feel of his hand speeding up and causing more friction for them both was too much and not enough at the same time. No matter how much he got of Tae Sub, Kyung Soo wanted more. So much more. Both their bodies were pulled taut, pleasure drowning them while the heat pooled in his belly, ready to be unleashed. Tae Sub’s mouth got slack, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing close to hyperventilation. He watched, fascinated as always as Tae Sub arched his back with a cry, releasing ribbons of cum on his stomach and Kyung Soo’s fisting hand. The sight was the last bit of vestige needed to push him over the edge and he came with a strangled cry of his own, his cum mixing with Tae Sub’s as he doubled over and twitched uncontrollably.

****

“God...” Tae Sub groaned, breathing hard and Kyung Soo rolled on to his back, breathing hard while he kept his soiled hand away from both their bodies.

****

“Are you ok?” Kyung Soo asked with a smile while using his clean hand to shift the hair sticking to Tae Sub’s forehead to the side while his body trembled from the orgasm.

****

Tae Sub swallowed, finding it a bit of an effort in his current state. “I’m fine. You?”

****

Kyung Soo released a jovial, “Perfect.” Which caused both of them to laugh. “Let’s go shower.”

****

Tae Sub nodded and they both walked awkwardly with the cum drying on them to stand under the shower spray. They took turns washing each other’s body, playing and touching and kissing until they both got out and started drying off.

****

“What about the food, are you hungry?” Tae Sub asked while he dried his hair.

****

“For you,” Kyung Soo answered with a laugh.

****

Tae Sub chuckled. “You’re so cheesy.”

****

“What was that?” Kyung Soo asked in mock seriousness, holding the ends of the towel and spinning the middle in preparation for a wet towel slap to Tae Sub’s behind.

****

When Tae Sub realized his boyfriend’s plan he laugh and ran out to the bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed with Kyung Soo pinning him with his larger body.

****

The two held on to each other and kissed, passionate and slow and possessively until they decided that just one round of sex would not be enough.

****  
  



End file.
